Audrey and Allen(Austin and Ally)
by Keysera
Summary: Austin and Ally gender switched!
1. Chapter 1

AUDREY AND ALLEN (AUSTIN AND ALLY GENDER BENDER)

Allen 17, 6 feet 2 inches, brown hair ,brown eyes, song writer has stage fright ,Ally's male counter part (gender switched), and nick name is Al.

Audrey 16, 5 feet 5 inches, blonde hair, brown eyes, singer can't write songs, Austin's female counter part (gender swicthed), and nick name is Rey.

Tristen 17, 6 feet, black hair (kinda curly), brown eyes(dark), Audrey's manager, Trish's male counter part (gender switched), and nick name is Trist.

Daz 16, 5 feet 7 inches, red hair, green eyes, Video director for Audrey, Dez's female counter part (gender switched), and nick name is Dazzy.

Ella 17, 5 feet 3 inches , brown hair, brown eyes , is a model and is super nerdy, Elliot's female counter part (gender switched), and nick name is Ell.

Kyle 18, 6 feet 1 inch, black hair, brown eyes, brown skin, is Audrey moons boyfriend and Jillian Starr's son, Kira's male counter part (gender switched), and nick name is _ he doesn't have one.

I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.  
So this is my first Austin and Ally story and I wanted to try something different ...

Allen's pov

I was walking down from the practice room when Audrey and Daz walked in ,  
"Hi , Allen." Audrey says skipping towards me .  
"Hey Rey Rey." I say givng her a hug "So Al do you have a new song for the video this week?" Daz asks me as Audrey and I stop hugging,  
"No but i'll work on it tonight." I say waking behind the counter.  
"Cool so does that we get to pull an all nighter ?" asks Audrey jumping with excitment ,  
"Yup" I say grinning at how happy she is.  
"Guess who got a job at Bary's Book store" a male voice asks from the door, I glance away from Audrey to greet my friend,  
"I'm guessing you" I say pulling my song book out from below the counter,  
"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys , my friend from camp is coming to visit" I say smiling like an idiot thinking about all the good times we shared,  
"Really? What's he like?" Daz asks , I'm about to correct him and tell him the he's a girl named Ella, when I hear "ALLEN" I hear a girl scream my name a turn around to see Ella(Elliot) but a lot prettier and older .  
"ELLA" I scream as she jumps on my and throws her arms around my neck while I put my arms around her waist,  
"Thats Al's friend from camp?!" I hear Audrey exclaim from behind me.  
"Hottie alert" I hear daz say , I slowly let go of Ella and we start to start into each others eyes getting lost intell "ALLEN WHY DON'T YOU INTRODUCE US" Audrey yells, I turn around but keep one arm around Ella's shoulder "Audrey,Daz,Tristen this is Ella My old best friend from camp" I say gazing at her ( I had a crush on her back at camp) she waves at them ,  
"It's so nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan Audrey" She say putting an arm around my waist .  
"Thanks I love my fans" Audrey says smiling a big fake smile hmm I wounder whats wrong with her ,  
"Audrey how about you call up Kyle(Kira) and we can all go on a triple date" I say looking at Audrey with my puppy dog eyes "ummm ...ok" she says kinda sadly but I don't notice at the time cause I was to happy that I get to spend more time with my two favorite girls (Audrey and Ella, Remember that Allen is in love with Audrey , he just really likes Ella in a friend kinda way).  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , SHOULD I CONTINUE OR JUST STOP WRITING IT ?  
Review please *puppy dog eyes*,

Love,  
Bennicalover45... bye!


	2. Audrey's jelly!

Hi! So some of you are confused about this story so let me help,  
This story is set after Girlfriends and Girl friends, But all the girls are guys and all the guys are girls.  
Oh and thank you for all the reviews . YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
Disclaimer= I don't own anything but the plot...

Audrey's p.o.v

Grhhh I think I hate Ella "umm...ok" I say sadly as Allen hugs Ella again then runs to me and hugs me too.  
"Awesome we'll meet you at minie's" he say grabing Ella's hand and drags her out of the store

"Man I think somebody's in love" Daz says as Tristen walks out with Al and Ella .  
"WHO" I ask loudly

"Allen is totally in love with Ella duh" She say putting a hand on my shoulder as if i'm stupid.  
"What! No he isn't" I say maddly

"Are you jelly" She asks me smiling like a pedo,  
"No" I say blushing as I pull out my phone to text Kyle -  
Text convo

To Kyle From Audrey: Do you want to go on a triple date?

To Audrey From Kyle: With who?

To Kyle From Audrey: With Allen,Ella,Tristen, and Daz.

To Audrey From Kyle: Who's going with who? and who is Ella?

To Kyle From Audrey: Allen is going with Ella, Tristen is going with Daz, and You with me. Ella is Allen's old freind.

To Audrey From Kyle: Okay. I'm glad Allen found someone to love

To Kyle From Audrey: WHAT?! HE DOESN"T LOVE HER! THEY'RE JUST FREINDS!

To Audrey From Kyle: Uhhh okay? I'll uh see you at Minie's.  
End of convo -  
"So do you like Allen?" Daz asks grabing her camera as we walk to Minie's.  
"What!? NO!" I say super fast and nervously

"Ok do you like Tristen" She asks

"No" I say as we continue to walk

"you sooooo like Allen." she says smiling

"No I don't!" I exclaim

"You do!" she exclaim

"don't!"  
"do!"  
"don't!"  
"do!"

"don't!"  
"fine ok you don't Love him" she says giving up

"Thank you. I don't know why peolpe think we love each other. I mean we're just freinds." I say.  
As we get closer to Minie's I get more mad at Ella...Weird.  
"Well you guys hang out all the time and you stare at him every time he sings." Daz says looking at her pink/orange shoes "Yeah but thats because we best freinds and I stare at him cause his voice is like an angels." I say day dreaming of Al singing

"Hehee you are totally in love with him" Daz says

"..." I just stare at her blankly thinking of all the times Allen and I have spent together.  
"so you aren't gonna argue?" Daz askes, I'm about to answer but ,we're at Minie's. We walk in and see Allen whisphering in Ella's ear. I feel my blood boil, She(Ella) starts giggling

"Hey guys" I say has we walk up,  
"Hi" Al says not really caring just staring at Ella like a ...Love...sick puppy. I start frowning and Tristen notices.  
"Hey you okay?" he askes concerned

"Yeah it's just-" I get cut of by my phone beeping

Text convo

To Audrey From Kyle: Hey , I'm sorry but I can't make it .

To Kyle From Audrey: Why?

To Audrey From Kyle: My Mom needs to talk to me.

To Kyle From Audrey: Oh ok! I'll talk to you later.

To Audrey From Kyle: Okay.

end of conversation

"Who texted you?" Tristen askes

"oh umm Kyle. He said he couldn't make it." I say as I sit down in between Daz and Tristen.

"Oh thats to bad." Ella says with a frown. I glare at her and she glares back,  
"Yeah to bad." I say crossing my arms over my chest madly, Nobody notices her glaring at me.  
"So Ella how long are you staying?" Allen asks fliping his hair out of his eyes. My heart beats faster at the site of his big brown eyes.  
"I'll be staying for couple days." she says sadly...YES I mean oh no .  
"Awww that sucks" Allen says looking down sad...Oh no Allie's sad.  
"Well Then we'll haft to hang out everyday" Daz says smiling. I turn my head to glare at her.  
"Thats an awesome Idea Daz" Ella says smiling again

"Yeah" Allen agrees smiling a big smile.  
"Great" I whispher to myself as the waiter comes to take our order.

Chapter 2 done :)  
I'll try to update faster this time!  
ok so REVIEW PLEASE!  
Bye-  
Bennica lover 45


End file.
